Can People Really Change
by Tonlor
Summary: My own little One Piece story set after Fisherman Island. M for Language and later chapters if you know what i mean. LuNa, ZoRo, ArlongxOC to come DISCONTINUED.
1. Enter Arlong

**One Piece Fanfiction.**

**ZoroxRobin, LuffyXNami, OCxArlong**

**Slightly Altered story where Arlong Joined Luffy at Marinefold, Arlong Lovers may dislike how I am changing Arlong others may like it.**

* * *

The sun was high in the sky shining down on the Thousand sunny, as Luffy said on the deck with the rest of the crew doing a proper welcome back after Fisherman island. "Welcome back to the Thousand Sunny everyone!" Luffy shouted happily looking to his crew. Zoro sat against the wall almost asleep already; Sanji continued to swoon over Nami and Robin. Usopp was adjusting his new weapon, Franky was doing his same old pose, and Robin sat closer to Zoro looking at Luffy. Chopper shot upwards point at the stern of the boat.

"Luffy someone's on the ship," Chopper yelled looking to see a blue skinned muscular man facing out to the sea.

"Long time no see Straw Hat," the man turned causing Nami to freeze in fear.

"Arlong! What are you doing here?" Nami asked as everyone readied to fight. Zoro already stood with his three Katana's out, Robin stood next to him her arms crossed, Usopp stood his sling shot loaded and ready to fire. Sanji's leg was in flames ready to strike. Brook simply hand his hand on his cane and Franky already had his cannon out to fire.

"I'm here to apologize for the wrongs I've committed to you," Arlong said walking down to face Luffy and Nami.

"You're here to do what?" Nami asked confused.

"My time in Impel down, and what just happened on Fisherman Island shown new light on everything," Arlong began getting on his knees before Nami. "I don't expect you to ever forgive me for killing your mother, and I don't expect you to accept my apology but here it is anyways." Arlong now had his head on the floor not looking at Nami. "For the crimes I have committed and the wrongs I have done to you and your crew I am sorry,"

Nami stood speechless at Arlong's actions unable to comprehend what she was seeing. "Luffy?" Nami asked looking to her captain for help.

"Well he did help surprisingly in my attempt to save ace," Luffy's face darkened still saddened by the demise of his beloved older brother.

"Well I guess I can forgive the wrong to the Crew but I just can't forgive you for killing Bell-mere," Nami said turning away from Arlong.

"That is more than I expected," Arlong said still kneeling before Nami. "If it would be possible I would like to Join your crew and I will serve as a personal guard to Nami," Once again Arlong's words confused everyone, was this even the same evil blue man they had fought at Cocoyasi island.

"It's up to Luffy," Nami replied still not facing Arlong.

"I'm not sure, out of everyone I've fought you were the first one that really pissed me off," Luffy said thinking other the proposal, adding in the fact the Arlong had helped him at Marinefold.

"Didn't Crocodile fight alongside you a Marinefold as well?" Robin asked.

"As did Candleman, Bon Kurei, Buggy, and that blade guy," Luffy said still pondering.

"I say no," Sanji interjected.

"Same here. you're faking it i bet" Ussop joined in.

"I don't care," Zoro added his reply sheathing his swords.

"I have no past with him so it doesn't affect me," Robin added seeing as everyone was voicing their opinion.

"I'll agree with what you say Luffy," Franky said shooting into his pose.

"Same here," Brook spoke,"

"Like I said it's up to you," Nami said looking at Luffy.

"If he hurt Nami then I don't know about him," Chopper spoke last.

"Welcome aboard Arlong!" Luffy said loudly.

"Thank you Captain," Arlong said lifting his head.

"Now then let's find an adventure!" Luffy shouted as his stomach grumbled. "And some lunch!" Sanji turned away not looking at Arlong and heading down to make food, Zoro fell asleep, Robin returned to her book, Chopper walked below to see how his medical bay had fared in their time away. Usopp muttered something and walked below deck followed by Nami, Franky and Brooke.

"I'll be keeping my eyes on you fisherman. Too bad I don't have eyes! Yohohohoho," Brook said laughing as he disappeared into the darkness. Arlong stood up looking at Luffy, whom smiled happily thinking about the next adventure. Arlong walked down the deck and through the halls looking for an empty room.

"So Arlong," Sanji's voice came from behind Arlong.

"Yes Cook?" Arlong replied not remembering the man in black's name.

"You've supposedly changed, I for one don' believe you," Sanji said glaring at Arlong.

"I can accept your hesitation, I have wronged the crew so," Arlong replied his new demeanor still confused Sanji.

"What the hell changed you so much?" Sanji asked.

"After I was defeated by Luffy I was taken to Impel Down and imprisoned there for a second time," Arlong began looking at Sanji. "Whilst in there one guard was very kind to me even though I treated her like shit. For reasons I still don't know she continued to be nice to me even through my constant rudeness. One day there one of the guard decided I shouldn't be alive anymore and readied to shoot me. The guard woman stood in his way and ultimately died…" Arlong zoned out for a moment. "I will never forget her dying words. "I can see goodness inside you, please show it," that line haunted me until Luffy came to save Ace and I was freed in in the process," Arlong now leaned against the wall

"So the action of one person changed you," Sanji said looking at Arlong.

"Amazing how one thing can change someone? I have now adopted Jinbe's view now I want to make things right," Arlong said walking away to find an open room.

* * *

"Nami," Luffy said stepping into Nami's room.

"Yes Luffy?" Nami asked somewhat confused that Luffy was no solemn.

"Are you mad at my decision?" Luffy asked looking dead into Nami's light brown eyes waiting to hear her response.

"I'm not mad, this gives him a chance to show that he is true to his word," Nami said looking at Luffy whom approached her.

"Nami there is something I've wanted to do for some time," Luffy said now only a few feet between them.

"What?" Nami asked as Luffy lunged forward pressing his lips against Nami's. Nami was frozen under Luffy unable to comprehend what was happening.

Luffy pulled back to see Nami licking her lips. "Wow," Nami simply said looking at her captain. Moments past and Nami felt herself desiring to feel Luffy's lips against hers again.

"I just wanted you to know how important you are to me," Luffy said just before Nami wrapped her arms around Luffy's neck kissing him; Luffy wrapped his arms around Nami's waist deepening their kiss. After what seemed like only a few seconds they heard a knock come to the door.

"Nami supper is ready," Zoro's voice came from the hall.

"Is it that late already?" Nami asked looking to the clock. "We've been in here for ten minutes?" Nami asked Luffy seeing how much time had passed.

"I guess we should eat," Luffy said with some regret in his voice rather than excitement.

* * *

Once at the table Luffy saw everyone but Arlong. "Where's Arlong?" Luffy asked looking to Zoro.

"He said he be along shortly," Zoro replied just as Arlong walked in. his attire had changed, his tattoo on his arm was gone and a Straw Hat Jolly Roger had taken its place showing he had allegiance with them. Arlong sat at the table beside Franky and Brook.

"Here's our meal," Sanji said bringing in meat for Luffy, Zoro, and Usopp, Spaghetti for chopper, Tea for Brook, Cola for Franky, Fish for Arlong, and some truly amazing dishes for Robin and Nami.

"Thanks Sanji," most of the crew said at once, Zoro and Arlong remained silent as they began to eat.

After supper had been finished Arlong beat Sanji to cleaning the table. "What are you doing?" Sanji asked noting no one had ever helped him clean the table.

"Helping clean up," Arlong replied picking up most of the dishes and walking into the kitchen.

"What… The… Hell," Sanji said looking very confused.

"Are you sure that's really Arlong?" Usopp asked.

"Unless there is another identical sawfish fisherman out there yes," Nami said looking towards the kitchen.

"Strange how someone could change so heavily," Robin said thinking about how Nami had explained Arlong as.

* * *

The rest of the day was the same, Luffy was goofing off with Chopper, Usopp, and Franky. Nami and Robin sat under the orange trees charting their path and reading, Sanji continued to hit on them while Zoro was in his gym working out. Brook played the piano playing one of his favorite melodies. Arlong on the other hand was no where to be found. "Hey where's fish man?" Franky looked around suddenly.

"He's not a parting type so he is probably below in his room," Nami said looking down to Franky.

"So he's a party pooper," Franky said returning to the fun.

"Hey there is a ship coming towards us," Zoro shouted from the gym.

"Are you the Straw Hat Pirates?" a fisherman said looking at the crew.

"Yes we are," Luffy said happily.

"Is Arlong among you?" the man asked.

"I'm right here," Arlong stepped out of the shadowed lower deck.

"Ah we have brought your effects sir," the man said hoisting up several bags and Arlong's large Kiribachi sword.

"Thanks," Arlong replied tossing the man a bag of gold and taking his effects below. The fisherman left without another word and the boat sailed away.

"That was strange," Sanji said looking at the boat sailing away.

* * *

Arlong walked around the ship taking his turn as watch. "You can head to sleep swordsman," Arlong said seeing Zoro at the post.

"You're taking a post already?" Zoro asked looking to see Arlong's Kiribachi sat strapped to his back as if ready to fight.

"Yeah I need time to think. And a guard post gives the best time," Arlong replied starting to walk around the deck of the ship as Zoro went to his gym to sleep. Arlong continued his post until he saw something in the distance.

"Marine ships off the starboard side!" Arlong shouted to wake Luffy and the others.

"How many Zoro's," voice echoed from the gym.

"I don't know they just keep coming," Arlong said seeing the ships had already surpassed fifty Marine vessels.

"Looks like we have a hell of a fight on our hands," Zoro said dropping out of the gym as Luffy, Franky, Brook, Sanji and Robin ran up from the under deck.

* * *

**And that's it for Chapter One. Rate and comment on what you think.**

**I will be adding Chapter Two soon, as i am having fun typing. **

**Again I have changed Arlong to show how one thing can truly change someone**


	2. Bring It On!

**Chapter 2: Bring it on!**

**Here is Chapter Two Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Cannon fire rang through the air as over fifty marine vessels attacked the Thousand Sunny. The distance closed between the Marines and the Straw Hat Pirates closed and the true battle began. Luffy shot off to a boat and began to attack, Zoro and Sanji both attacked boats as Brook defended the Thousand Sunny with Franky. Arlong dove into the water using his Kiribachi to rip off the marine ships rudders and gouging massive cuts into the bottom of the ships. In a matter of minute's forty marine vessel sank into the ocean just from the combined might of four Straw Hat Pirates.

"Amazing as always," Robin said watching the four her eyes locked on Zoro for reasons she couldn't understand.

"Go Luffy!" Chopper shouted watching Luffy speed around the vessel in his gear second state.

"How's it going," Usopp asked looking up from the deck.

"Only ten left," Robin said seeing Zoro hop back on to the Thousand Sunny.

"Robin look out!" Nami yelled as spinning blades flew through the air from one of the remaining vessels aiming straight for Robin.

_Shit_ Robin closed her eyes just before the blades hit her, seconds past and no pain was felt. "What? Mr. Swordsman!" Robin looked seeing Zoro standing in front of her the projectile blades stuck into his chest and arms.

"Are you ok Robin?" Zoro asked looking back to see Robin was completely unscathed.

"Why?" Robin asked watching Zoro start to fall backwards.

"You're my Nakama," Zoro replied as Robin caught him.

"Chopper, help me get him below," Robin said in a panic, Chopper ran over in his 'humanoid' form picking Zoro up and carrying him below.

The last marine ship still sat as Sanji, Luffy, and Arlong converged on the ship. "You are all under arrest," the captain said in fear.

"You're fleet is destroyed. How do you plan to arrest us?" Sanji asked looking at the captain.

"Back up is on its way," the captain said finding his courage.

"So they can sink as well," Arlong said resting his Kiribachi on his shoulders.

"Leave and don't attack again," Luffy said turning to leave clearly not caring to fight weaklings.

* * *

The entire crew sat around the deck waiting to hear Zoro's condition, Robin was below with Chopper and hadn't come up yet. "I hope Zoro is OK," Luffy said worried.

"I guess I should thank him for protecting Robin-swan" Sanji said lighting a cigarette.

"He should make a full recovery after he rests for a while," Chopper said happily coming up from the medical bay.

"Where's Robin?" Usopp asked not seeing her.

"She said she wasn't leaving Zoro's side until he woke up," Chopper replied sitting down to rest.

"Thank you Chopper, you always do such a great job patching us up," Nami complemented Chopper while patting him on the head. Brook pulled out his Violin and started to play a beautiful melody to help cheer up the crew.

* * *

Zoro slowly woke to see Robin sitting at his side biting her lip waiting for him to wake up. "Hey what are looking so glum for?" Zoro asked catching Robin's attention.

"You're awake," Robin nearly shot out of her seat.

"Yeah, why what's wrong?" Zoro asked seeing Robin's eyes starting to water.

"Why did you protect me?" Robin asked.

"I told you. You're my Nakama," Zoro said with a blush on his face.

"Thanks," Robin said leaning inwards kissing Zoro's cheek.

"Robin?" Zoro asked confused by her actions.

"I didn't realize until now how important you had become to me Zoro," Robin said fighting back tears. "I don't want to see you get hurt anymore," Robin continued still leaning close to Zoro. Acting on instinct Zoro grabbed Robin and brought her in pressing his lips against hers. Robin fell into Zoro's arms feeling his arms wrap around her.

"I'm sorry I worried you," Zoro said looking into Robin's blue eyes, Robin gazed back into Zoro's strong brown eyes.

"I like you Zoro, a lot," Robin said her hands resting on his bandaged chest. "So you can't die on me," Robin leaned in slightly kissing Zoro again.

"I don't plan on dying anytime soon. But now that you're mine I refuse to die," Zoro said with a smile on his face before he grabbed Robin and pulled her down into a third kiss. Robin closed her eyes enjoying the taste of Zoro's lips; Zoro parted Robin's lips letting his tongue into her mouth. _If I had known Robin tasted this good I would have tried this two years ago_ Zoro thought to himself feeling Robin's tongue starting to wrestle his.

Robin's arms slid up Zoro's body sliding around his neck trapping them between the pillows and his neck. Zoro decided to see how far Robin would let him go and wrapped his arms around her lower back moving down slowly. Once his hands reached her ass Zoro gave a light squeeze hearing her moans rather than pull his hands away.

"Are you sure Zoro? You're still hurt?" Robin pulled away looking at the bandages on Zoro's chest and arms.

"I'll stop if you want me to. These wounds are nothing," Zoro said squeezing Robin's ass again.

"If you say so," Robin replied returning to their kissing, Zoro's hands continued to squeeze and fondle Robin's ass. Robin on the other hand had freed her hands moving them down Zoro's body aiming straight for his pants.

"Going for gold right away are we," Zoro said teasingly.

"I'll stop if you want me to," Robin said quoting Zoro.

"Hell no, As long as you swear yourself to me and no one else," Zoro said looking into Robin's eyes.

"I will if you do the same," Robin replied.

"Then it's sealed, we are lovers," Zoro said pulling away Robin's pink Sari skirt, and moved north to free her breasts from her purple vest.

"One moment," Robin said crossing her arms, Zoro saw and arm pop out of the door and lock it. "There now we won't be disturbed," Robin said letting Zoro pull away her vest.

"Good thinking," Zoro said lifting his butt to let his pants to pulled off by Robin leaving the two in their underwear.

"I see you're ready," Robin rubbed Zoro's manhood before pulling away his boxers.

"As are you," Zoro grinned pulling off Robin's bra quickly grasping a breast in each hand. Robin moaned lightly feeling Zoro caressing and fondling her large breasts. Zoro moaned feeling Robin began to stroke his hardened cock.

"Let me thank you properly," Robin said seductively moving south down his body kissing his bandaged wrapped chest until she reached her goal. _Oh it's bigger than I thought it was_ Robin thought looking at the large cock before her. Not hesitating Robin slid her tongue up Zoro's shaft, just before she wrapped her mouth around his head.

"Turn around, I want to taste you," Zoro said with a grin, Robin obeyed and turned placing her womanhood over him. "Atta girl," Zoro groped Robin's ass playfully causing light moans to echo out.

Robin continued to work over Zoro's cock sucking down to the base and back to the head over and over again flicking her tongue over the tip each time. Zoro returned her work with his own, sliding his tongue along her wet entrance before running his tongue over her clit. "Oh Zoro," Robin cried out feeling her pussy being tortured by Zoro. Zoro began to grunt and work harder at Robin telling her he was close to cumming.

"Robin," Zoro grunted as Robin stopped at Zoro's head and started to stroke his cock working him to his erupting point. Robin knew she wasn't going to last much long either, she held off as long as she could but Zoro's thick cock blasting seed into her mouth was too much as he fell off the cliff into a sea of ecstasy and euphoria.

"Wow," Robin said turning around resting her head on Zoro's shoulder. "I can't wait to see what you can do when you are 100%," Robin said with a wink.

"Oh you will find out," Zoro replied. _Fuck how are we going to break this to the crew_ Zoro thought.

"So is this a secret or are we telling the others?" Robin asked.

"I'm not sure, let's figure that out in the morning," Zoro said slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

Sanji, Nami, Usopp and Luffy sat in the miniature orange forest together having a private conversation before they started their posts. "Luffy I don't think you should have let Arlong into the crew," Sanji said obviously upset with Luffy's decision.

"Yeah Luffy he nearly killed Zoro, Sanji and me," Usopp said crossing his arms.

"He said he wants to make it up to Nami, I'm gunna let him try. But that doesn't mean I'm not watching him," Luffy said with a surprising amount of seriousness.

"How could we trust him?" Sanji said grumpily.

"I for one don't" Usopp said rubbing one of his fingers under his nose.

"Who said any of us trust him?" Nami interjected looking at Sanji. "I don't trust him at all. He has a long, long way to go if he wants my trust," Nami seemed just as upset as Sanji.

"Hey everyone can change. Let's let him try and prove that he has," Luffy said again still very serious.

"Fine but don't expect me to help him out anytime soon," Sanji said.

"Yeah I'd rather kick him every time I see him than be nice," Usopp added.

"I'd expect you to treat him like a proper Nakama," Luffy retorted.

"Ok fine, I'll be nice but I am keeping an eye on him," Sanji said puffing out smoke.

"So am I," Usopp said agreeing with Sanji

"Nice would be pushing it," Nami said looking up at the oranges.

"Hey he tried to help me save Ace, so I'm giving him the benefit of the doubt," Luffy said standing up and walking away.

"I'm sorry one random act of kindness doesn't make a sinner a saint," Sanji said walking away.

"Well I'm going to go take a shower before I head to bed," Usopp said leaving Nami alone in the mini forest.

Nami turned quickly hearing sound from behind to see Arlong walking down the stairs. _How long was he there? _Nami thought.

"Has anyone seen Robin-sawn?" Sanji asked looking around not seeing the black haired beauty anywhere.

"Oh no fishman must have eaten him!" Chopper yelled.

"I did not such thing!" Arlong defended, causing Luffy to burst out laughing.

"Seriously where is Robin-sawn?" Sanji asked.

"She is probably still beside Roronoa," Arlong said taking his place for first watch.

"Well I'm going to go check on her," Sanji said running below deck.

* * *

Nami walked up from the lower deck to see Arlong, Franky, Brook and Chopper already awake. "You're up later than normal Nami," Chopper said looking at Nami.

"Yeah I had trouble falling asleep," Nami replied.

"Robin still hasn't come out of the Medical bay has she?" Sanji said walking down from the upper deck slightly depressed.

"No, she is still with Roronoa," Arlong said starting to sharpen his Kiribachi.

"I'm right here," Robin said waling up from behind Nami.

"Robin-Swan!" Sanji nearly flew through the air at Robin his arms open for a hug, but only met a fist.

"Knock it off," Zoro said standing beside Robin.

"Hey you stupid Marimo," Sanji said getting up with a bloody nose.

"Calm down Sanji," Nami said placing a hand on Sanji's shoulder.

"Where's Luffy?" Zoro asked looking around.

"Up in the Crow's Nest enjoying the view," Franky said using his usual pose to point at the Crow's Nest. Zoro nodded and left the group going to talk to Luffy.

"Are you hungry Robin-sawn?" Sanji said looking to Robin. "Or maybe you're hungry Nami," Sanji spun looking from Robin to Nami.

"I could go for some tea," Robin said walking over to her favorite lawn chair.

"Same here," Nami said sitting down next to Robin.

"Right away ladies," Sanji turned and ran towards the kitchen just after glaring at Arlong.

* * *

A few days past on the Thousand Sunny and tensions between Arlong and Sanji were starting to boil over. "I get it, Stop glaring at me boy!" Arlong yelled at Sanji.

"I will when you die," Sanji yelled back his foot already burst into flames.

"Knock it off!" Luffy yelled punching Arlong and Sanji knocking them to the ground with a loud thud.

"What the hell Luffy?" Sanji sat up quickly.

"There is no fighting between Nakama!" Luffy said clearly angry. "If we start fighting each other what makes us different than Blackbeard,"

"I apologize. I let my anger gain the best of me," Arlong said standing up.

"Yeah, sorry Luffy," Sanji said turning away.

"Hey Luffy we got an island coming up want to make port?" Franky asked from the helm.

"We need more meat!" Luffy yelled throwing his arm up to the helm his body following.

* * *

Once they made port each member went off on their own leaving Robin and Zoro on the ship. "Want to go shopping I need to by sword polish and a few sharpening stones," Zoro said offering a hand to Robin.

"Sure I could use to stop by a book store," Robin replied taking Zoro's hand only to be pulled into his arms and a kiss. Zoro had been taking any and every opportunity to kiss Robin over the last few days. The two had down just about everything from oral pleasuring to hand holding they were becoming inseparable. Zoro and Robin left the Ship hand in hand, Robin's head rested on Zoro's shoulder as they walked looking for either a book store or a weapons shop.

* * *

Usopp froze seeing a pair of fierce orange eyes locked on him from a crossed the road. "Are you looking at me?" Usopp asked seeing the figure nod.

"Do you know her Usopp?" Chopper asked looking up at Usopp his eyes looked on the woman standing a crossed the road her face and hair covered by a make and hood. None of her skin could be seen, her body was hidden under a long sleeveless trench coat, her arms were covered in bandages making her a strange sight even among pirates.

"Never seen her before," Usopp replied.

"Usopp or Sogeking and Tony Tony Chopper, two members of the Mugiwara Pirates," the woman spoke walking towards them.

"Who are you?" Usopp asked.

"So where is your Captain?" the woman asked coming closer still.

"You didn't answer my question," Usopp started to argue before a blade came to his neck.

"I'm asking the questions," the woman's orange eyes looked to Chopper.

"So where is Mugiwara Luffy?" she asked.

"In a restaurant eating probably," Chopper replied fearfully.

"What's this now? Did you get yourself a girlfriend Usopp?" a Voice asked from a few feet away.

"Zoro, Robin, thank god you're here," Usopp said.

"Roronoa Zoro the Pirate Hunter turned Pirate and Devil Child Nico Robin," the woman said turning to face the two.

"And you are who?" Zoro asked.

"Jenifer 'The Tigress' Salvador," Jenifer replied pulling back her hood and mask.

"A Fisherwoman," Usopp said staring at the blue skinned woman.

"Tiger Shark to be practice," She replied her eyes not leaving Zoro.

"What do you want?" Robin asked seeing the woman twirling bladed, curved tonfas.

"To test my skill against Monkey D. Luffy or Roronoa Zoro," Jenifer explained her eyes still locked on Zoro unmoving.

"You are one of the five New Agers," Robin said looking at the girl.

"Good guess. Yes I am the highest ranked New Ager,"

"What's a New Ager?" Zoro asked looking at Robin.

"Basically Supernovas just with a different name, So far five of them have risen up in the new age, hence the title New Ager." Robin explained.

"So what do you say Zoro… Want to fight?" Jenifer asked with a toothy grin.

"You're on," Zoro said unsheathing one of his three swords.

"Are you sure Zoro?" Robin asked worried about his wounds.

"No problem, they are all healed up," Zoro replied looking at Robin.

"Let's Begin!" Jenifer lunged at Zoro whom blocked her attack, and so the battle began Zoro was on the defensive most of the fight as Jenifer was far faster than him.

"You're fast that's for sure but your attacks are weak," Zoro said swing through her attacks knocking her backwards.

"You are as skilled as I thought," Jenifer slid her blades up her arms cutting off the bandages freeing her arms.

"What was that for?" Zoro asked.

"I wear those just right so it hinders my movements so I can't hit as hard," Jenifer replied seeing Zoro pull out his other blades.

"Well then let's finish this," Zoro said. "Oni Giri," Zoro slashed out his blades. All thee blades stopped the second they hit Jenifer's weapons.

"Tsuinfangu," Jenifer said swinging her blades only to have them stop on Zoro's blade.

"Tora Gari!" Zoro slashed out his blades throwing Jenifer back smashing her into a wall.

"Oni Giri!" Zoro attacked again this time all thee blades smashed into Jenifer.

"Nice, but you're going to have to hit harder!" Jenifer grinned. "Nobori ryū no kiba!" Jenifer shouted her tonfa's spinning at extreme speeds slashing Zoro's arms and chest throwing him away from her and to the opposite wall.

"Zoro!" Robin yelled running over to the hole in the wall.

"I'm OK," Zoro replied climbing out of the wall soaked in blood.

"You can do it Zoro!" Luffys voice came from a few feet away.

"Go Zoro, teach this girl who's boss," Usopp shouted.

"What you're fighting a girl Zoro how dare you!" Sanji shouted pushing past to see Jenifer.

"Silence from the peanut gallery!" Jenifer yelled still focused on Zoro.

"We have peanuts?" Luffy asked Nami whom shook her head.

Zoro again stood a few feet from Jenifer again. "That was a nice attack," Zoro said seeing the tonfas still spinning.

"There's more to come," Jenifer said with a toothy grin.

"Enbima Yonezu Oni Giri," Zoro shouted lunging twisting his blades tricking Jenifer into blocking wrong, causing all three blades to hit the fishwoman and flip her over smashing her into the ground.

"Damn it that hurt," Jenifer said cracking her neck. "You're taking it out of me quickly. I thought I would have lasted a little longer that this," Jenifer said sliding her feet apart slightly raising her arms letting her tonfas point downwards. "Shattā-kotsu, Kowareta kiba, Kumonoue ni maiagaru, shiryō!" Jenifer yelled her entire form became engulfed in darkness as she nearly flew at Zoro whom stared in shock.

_She's engulfed in the essence of a dead dragon? _Zoro barely zoned in time to block most of the hit but not soon enough to save his shoulder from being slashed into nearly a foot down his chest.

"Asura!" Zoro replied instantly after to defeat Jenifer breaking her tonfas in to pieces.

"Jenifer!" and fisherman yelled running up to the girl.

"I'm ok Maito," Jenifer said looking at the large man, before standing up to face Zoro. "You are truly one of the greatest. I am defeated," Jenifer said bowing to Zoro.

"Woah that was a fight," spectators said clapping their hands having thoroughly enjoyed the battle.

"Mugiwara Luffy, it's a pleasure to meet you," Jenifer said turning and bowing to Luffy.

"Thanks… I think," Luffy said not use to people bowing to him.

"I am Jenifer Salvador. This is my brother Maito," Jenifer introduced herself to the majority of the Mugiwara Pirates.

"Ah fellow Fishermen," Arlong said walking up holding a bag on his back.

"Arlong, what are you doing here?" Jenifer asked confused to see the well-known pirate.

"I joined the Mugiwara Pirates," Arlong said blankly.

"Ah interesting. So you aren't all 'I Hate Humans' anymore?" Jenifer asked.

"No I believe our people can live in peace with humans," Arlong replied.

"Become my Nakama!" Luffy shouted over the conversation clearly impressed with Jenifer.

"What?" Jenifer asked shocked.

"I like you. Become my Nakama!" Luffy shouted again.

"Maito do you understand what he is going on about" Jenifer asked looking to her brother.

"I'm guessing he wants you to leave my crew and join his," Maito explained.

"I get that but why so out of the blue?" Jenifer asked looking back at Luffy.

"He did it to all of us basicly," Zoro said remembering how he invited in him, Brook, Nami, and Sanji without letting them say no.

"What do you think bro?" Jenifer asked looking to her brother.

"Well it would probably be better; you're a New Ager while the rest of my crew isn't. You'd fit it bounty wise better with them," Maito said pondering.

"You really want me to become your Nakama?" Jenifer asked looking to Luffy.

"Yes. Be my Nakama!" Luffy said his eyes filled with stars.

"Ok, I'd be happy to join the Mugiwara Pirates," Jenifer said looking at Arlong whom simply grinned.

"Yeah, time for an adventure!" Luffy said jumping happily.

"Welcome my beautiful pearl of the sea," Sanji said spinning over to Jenifer.

"Uh thanks," Jenifer replied. _What the fuck, oh well at least I get to meet Mugiwara Luffy and Arlong too_ Jenifer though to herself as she was let towards the Thousand Sunny.

"Have fun Sister," Maito said happy for his sister.

* * *

**Chapter two is complete**

**Sorry about just throwing Jenifer into the Mugiwara Pirates I kind of liked how Luffy had outwardly demand Brook, Sanji, Nami and Zoro to join. So I wanted to do that for her, also I her dark aura she displayed helped I would think. And to those who commented on Chapter one thank you for the input, please rate and comment again.**

**P.S. I did take in the comment on how they forgave Arlong way too easily. Give it time he hasn't really gained any forgiveness from the Crew, only Luffy in truth for helping with Ace. I will have him earn their forgiveness soon enough you're just going to have to wait.**

**In case you are wondering here are the attacks Jenifer uses.**

**1st Twin Fang, 2nd Fang of the Rising Dragon, 3rd Shattered Bones, Broken Fangs, Soar above the clouds, Death Dragon**


	3. Nightmares, Dreams, & Desires

**Chapter 3: Nightmares, Dreams, and Desires**

* * *

Deep within Impel down a young guardswoman carried a meal towards a cell. "Mr. Arlong your meal is here," the woman said opening the cell bringing in the meal.

"I don't eat trash prepared by humans," the deep blue fisherman said glaring at the woman his intense blue eyes caused the woman to freeze for a moment.

"If you don't eat you'll die," the woman said placing the meal in front of Arlong.

"I refuse," Arlong growled. _What is wrong with this woman, every day is the same thing. For over three months now she's been trying to have me eat this shit. Doesn't she understand I don't eat this shit._

"Please Mr. Arlong, starving to death is a fate no one deserves," the woman said.

"Just give up Kim," a guardsman said looking in at Arlong. "Let him starve,"

"No, starvation is not something I can tolerate," Kim argued.

"Whatever," the guardsman retorted walking away.

"Why are you trying to keep me alive? So I can be executed?" Arlong asked glaring up at Kim.

"I think everyone deserves to live… I've actually been trying to convince them to postpone your sentence," Kim said biting her bottom lip lightly embarrassed.

"Why?" Arlong asked looking at Kim.

"I like you, I don't want you to die," Kim said placing the food before Arlong. Arlong looked at the meal seeing egg rolls, rice balls, and sushi. Arlong finally gave in and picked up the chop sticks.

"Thanks… I guess," Arlong said quietly.

"What are you doing?" Kim's voice caught Arlong's attention.

"Move it I'm tired of this shit head," a guard said with a rifle.

"You're not allowed to kill inmates," Kim said standing in the way of the guard and Arlong.

"Sure I am, as long as I say he tried to escape. And who's going to argue with a senior guard, no one that's who," the senior guardsman said cocking the rifle aiming at Arlong.

"Bring it human," Arlong said glaring at the guardsman. The rifle went off but no pain hit Arlong. "Why?" Arlong said seeing Kim had moved into the way of the bullet.

"You deserve to live," Kim said her arms dropping to her sides.

"Oh no it looks like Arlong killed one of our fellow guards," the senior guardsman said reloading and reading to fire again.

"How could you shoot on your own people?" Arlong asked seeing Kim drop to her knees the color fading from her.

"What do you mean? You attacked her I'm just saving her," the guardsman said cocking the rifle aiming for Arlong's heart. Once again the rifle fired and no pain hit Arlong, Once again Kim had moved into the path of the bullet.

"Foolish girl," the senior guardsman said rolling his eyes.

"Mr. Arlong," Kim's voice weakly called out as she fell, her body lying in front of Arlong.

"What?" Arlong asked looking at Kim.

"Please don't hate humans anymore. I can see goodness inside you please show it," Kim said as her eyes slowly closed as death took her.

"Why save me," Arlong said out loud. _Why… Why would a human try and save me. I don't understand this._ Something in Arlong's mind snapped, he reached for Kim pulling her into his grasp tears flooding into his eyes. "Why?" Arlong held onto Kim's lifeless body unable to comprehend why she would have done that.

"Arlong, are you ok in there?" a voice came shattering Arlong's nightmare and returning him to reality.

"Yeah," Arlong said sitting on the side of his bed looking at his hands.

"Lunch is ready," Chopper's voice came from behind the door.

"Yeah thanks," Arlong said still not moving yet.

* * *

Nami sat in the mini orange forest resting letting the gently breeze of the sea carry her to a peaceful nap. "Hey Nami," Luffy's voice startled Nami causing her to fall out of the lawn chair.

"Ouch, what's up Luffy?" Nami asked seeing Luffy looking to see no one was around.

"Come to my room tonight. I need to talk to you in private," Luffy said before running off hearing Franky and Usopp laughing.

"Oh… ok," Nami replied seeing Luffy was already gone. _What was that about?_ Nami laid back into the chair drifting back off to sleep.

* * *

"Don't touch me pervert!" Jenifer said slapping Sanji.

"Ooo why are you so cruel to me Jenny-sawn," Sanji said lying on the ground.

"I don't like being touched… or called Jenny," Jenifer glared at Sanji.

"Getting your ass kicked again Sanji?" Zoro said laughing from above.

"Shut up you stupid Marimo," Sanji said glaring up to see Robin sitting next to Zoro his arm around her. "What are you doing to Robin-swan?"

"Nothing what so ever… right now," Zoro said teasing the cook.

"Zoro… are you and Robin a couple?" Usopp asked seeing Robin now leaning against Zoro.

"And if we are?" Zoro replied.

"Robin-sawn, how could you… with Marimo head of all people," Sanji cried out.

"What's wrong with him," Robin defended clearly annoyed with Sanji's rudeness to her lover.

"He's all wrong for you. You need someone who is gentle and loving," Sanji said trying to describe him.

"He is gentle and loving when I need him to be but stern and powerful as well," Robin said tilting her head upwards to kiss Zoro on the cheek making him blush.

"Oh that's a beautiful sight for my eyes… but I don't have eyes! Yo-hohohoho," Brook laughed out seeing the two happy together.

"You're an idiot brook," Sanji said walking below unable to see Zoro and Robin together.

* * *

Nami sat down at the dinner table to see Zoro, Arlong and Luffy were not present. "Where are the guys?" Nami asked Franky.

"Arlong hasn't come out of his room yet today. Zoro was showing and Luffy is on his way," Franky said seeing the door open.

"Sorry we are late," Zoro said being followed by Luffy.

"It is fine food isn't here yet anyways," Franky replied looking around. "Hey where is the new girl?"

"Oh I forgot about her," Nami said covering her mouth.

"I'm right here," Jenifer's voice came from the kitchen door. "I was helping Sanji bring out the food," Jenifer explained as she sat down Robin, Nami, Franky, and Chopper's meals.

"Dinner is served," Sanji said handing out the rest of the meals.

"Hey where is Arlong?" Luffy asked not seeing him.

"Not here," Jenifer said blankly.

"He's been in his room all day," Chopper said somewhat depressed.

"I wonder why," Nami said. _I know why… he heard us talking and it must have hurt him._

"He's going to end up as skin and bones," Brook said sipping tea.

"So I'd look like you then?" Arlong said walking into the room looking like he hadn't slept in days.

"Are you ok Arlong?" Jenifer asked walking over to see Arlong.

"A few bad dreams is all, nothing to worry about," Arlong said patting Jenifer on the shoulder before taking his seat at the table.

"What kind of bad dreams does a fisherman have?" Luffy asked biting into a haunch of meat.

"Nothing I'd like to go into now," Arlong replied beginning to eat some meat.

"Ok then another time," Luffy said downing a glass of sake.

"Hey, Sanji where's my food?" Zoro asked seeing an empty plate.

"Make your own food," Sanji growled.

"You son of a-" Zoro started to yell before his plate disappeared and a full plate of food sat in its stead.

"Where did that food come from?" Sanji asked having been looking away.

"I'm no hungry anymore. Thanks for the food Roronoa can have the rest," Arlong said walking out of the room.

"Thanks I guess," Zoro said looking to see the food had been untouched. Dinner ended and the sun set prompting most of the crew to head to sleep as Arlong seemed to demand the first and second night watch.

* * *

"Luffy are you in there?" Nami knocked lightly on Luffy's bedroom door looking side to side making sure no one had followed her.

"Yeah come in Nami," Luffy said opening the door glancing out for the same reason. Nami looked at Luffy his eyes locked onto her form.

"What did you want to talk about Luffy?" Nami asked looking into Luffy's eyes.

"Us," Luffy said wrapping his arms around both of them multiple times, forcing Nami to be pressed against them.

"Luffy?" Nami asked stunned.

"I want you Nami," Luffy said just before his lips hit hers, Nami didn't fight for even an instant. Nami's arms quickly wrapped around Luffy's neck deepening their kiss. The two continued to kiss their tongues played with each other as their hands slowly started to explore each other's bodies.

"Luffy!" Nami moaned out feeling one of Luffy's hands grasp her breast, his fingers pinched her nipple lightly causing another light moan. Nami ran her hands through Luffy's hair tangling her fingers in his short black hair.

"Nami, I love you," Luffy said making Nami freeze.

"What did you say?" Nami asked looking into Luffy's brown eyes. Once again the same three words came from Luffy's lips before he returned to Nami's neck leaving her speechless and moaning. Nami didn't know what to say her mind was at a loss, all at once a wave overcame her she felt warmth unlike she had ever felt. After a few seconds it dawned on Nami what the feeling was.

"I love you too," Nami said pulling at Luffy's red button up shirt, instants later almost all their cloths had been tossed aside. Nami felt herself being slowly lowered onto her back Luffy over the top of her, their fingers intertwined with each other.

"Shihihihihi,"Luffy laughed happily knowing they felt the same for each other.

"You're such a goof ball," Nami said rolling her eyes; Luffy continued to smile leaning down in to kiss his lover. The two continued to kiss for long moments simply enjoying the taste of each other's lips. Luffy slowly began his decent on Nami's body kissing her neck, biting her ear lops lightly, kissing down to her collar bone. Each kiss felt like an oasis in the middle of a vast desert to luffy, Nami's skin was more succulent than any meat he had ever eaten. Luffy reached Nami's large breasts holding one in his hand the other got direct attention from his lips.

"Does it feel good Nami?" Luffy asked just before biting her nipple lightly trying not to cause too much pain.

"Oh god yes Luffy, I want more!" Nami cried out feeling Luffy's free hand travel down her body until it reached the only clothing she had left on. Luffy continued his conquest of Nami's body kissing down her abdomen over her naval stopping just above her panties. Nami lifted her hips just enough to allow her panties to be pulled off and tossed away.

"Your body is beautiful," Luffy said now kissing Nami's inner thigh.

"Oh Luffy don't stop," Nami cried out again loving the pleasure Luffy was able to give to her. Luffy finally reached his destination, Nami's virgin womanhood; his eyes glanced up to see Nami biting her finger trying to muffle her moans.

Luffy gently kissed Nami's pussy testing her reaction; Nami trembled lightly from just one of Luffy's kisses. It took far less time than Nami thought it would for Luffy to start really teasing her, his fingers and tongue had come into play with her wet womanhood. 'Enjoying yourself Nami?" Luffy asked with a grin on his face. Nami hardly heard what Luffy said she was on the edge of euphoria one final slide of Luffy's tongue pushed over the edge dropping her into a sea of ecstasy.

"Yes... I am…" Nami panted out her body limp from her orgasm.

"Do you want me to continue?" Luffy asked crawling back up to see the smile on Nami's face.

"Please, I want more," Nami said biting her bottom lip as she looked up at Luffy. Luffy nodded positioning himself at Nami's entrance. "Be gentle,"

"Of course I'd never hurt you," Luffy said slowly pushing his hardened cock into Nami feeling her pussy begin to stretch around him. Luffy stopped feeling himself start to push on her hymen, Nami nodded telling Luffy she was ready.

"It's ok, I want this," Nami said feeling Luffy push further into her, the moment her hymen was broken Nami let out a loud moan her legs wrapped around Luffy's waist. Luffy slowly built up a good speed doing his best to avoid hurting Nami, with each thrust Luffy could feel Nami's pussy coiling tightly around him.

"I didn't think anything could feel this good," Luffy groaned out speeding up a little. Nami continued to moan with each thrust, with every passing second Nami could feel herself reaching a second climax.

"Don't stop Luffy," Nami moaned loudly. Luffy happily obeyed picking up his pace; Nami moved her hands onto Luffy's back digging her nails into his back.

"Nami, I'm-" Luffy started to say before Nami pulled him down into a kiss, Luffy felt himself erupt into Nami feeling her pussy tighten on him as she achieved her second orgasm. After a few minutes the two pulled away from each other, Luffy flopped down beside Nami their bodies covered in sweat.

"That was amazing," Nami said still panting her orange hair stuck to her body.

"I'm hungry now," Luffy replied as he stomach grumbled.

* * *

Ussop walked through the halls heading towards the bathroom. "Oh something didn't agree with me," Ussop groaned opening the bathroom door.

"Do you mind?" a voice said catching Ussop's attention.

"What?" Ussop looked up to see Jenifer standing in the bathroom soaking wet and naked. Her dark blue skin seemed to gleam in the light, Jenifer paused waiting for Ussop to return to the mortal world. Ussop still stood frozen looking at the naked beauty, his eyes locked on her body seeing her long black hair covering her breasts.

"Ussop, Close the door!" Jenifer shouted losing her patience.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Ussop said closing the door and his eyes, but the image of Jenifer was burned into his mind. After a few minutes Jenifer opened the door stepping out seeing Ussop waiting to get in still.

"Enjoyed the view?" Jenifer asked looking at Ussop.

"Sorry again," Ussop replied waking into the bathroom his mind still stuck on Jenifer's dark blue body.

* * *

Zoro stood in his gym working on his arm strength as Robin sat in the corner attempting to read. Each time she got started her eyes would trail on to Zoro's sweat covered body. "Zoro you should take it easy you're still recovering," Robin said seeing the bloodied bandages over his chest.

"It's ok I know my limits," Zoro replied his eyes wondering Robin's body. "Unless you want me to focus on something else?" Zoro smiled seeing Robin blush.

"Sounds good to me," Robin replied closing her book. Zoro racked his weights before walking over to Robin. Robin stood up wrapping her arms around Zoro's neck as his arms moved down her sides.

Zoro slowly moved his hands over Robin's body feeling her soft skin in his hands. Within a few seconds their cloths had been discarded and forgotten. Zoro kissed Robin's neck tickling her, his hands toyed with her breasts. "Much better way to pass time," Zoro said in between kisses.

"Much," Robin replied moaning lightly. "Let's skip the foreplay tonight," Zoro glanced up to see Robin smiling.

"If you wish," Zoro replied moving his hardened cock against Robin's womanhood. Robin wrapped her arms around Zoro's neck running her hands through his hair. Zoro started pushing himself into Robin feeling her stretch around his invading member.

"Gently Zoro, you're too big to just shove in," Robin moaned her hands gripping Zoro's hair. Zoro pushed in slower trying not to hurt Robin anymore, once Robin had adjusted to the size of his invading cock Zoro started to move faster.

"It's too hard to be gentle, your body is to damn good," Zoro grunted out feeling Robin push Zoro onto his back putting herself on top of him.

"Then I'll be on top," Robin said starting to bounce on Zoro's lap feeling his cock throb inside her. Robin moaned loudly feeling Zoro's hands grab onto her breasts. Moments past and Robin could feel herself about to climax and from the feeling of Zoro's cock he was close too.

"Robin, I'm going to cum," Zoro said trying to move Robin off of him.

"It's ok shoot inside," Robin said seductively. Zoro nodded and continued to thrust upwards as Robin bounced on him. Zoro felt himself erupt into Robin filling her with his seed; Robin trembled on top of Zoro feeling her orgasm rip through her. Robin slumped down onto Zoro's chest panting heavily feeling Zoro's arms wrap around her.

"Robin," Zoro said gaining Robin attention.

"Yes Zoro?" Robin said looking into Zoro's eyes.

"I… I love you," Zoro said his face red.

"I love you too," Robin replied smiling happily having found love.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for chapter three. Chapter four will be along soon I hope.**

**Again comment please let me know how I am doing.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading.**


	4. Akumu

**Chapter 4: Akumu**

* * *

Nami slowly woke up feeling warmth next to her, her hand moved over the object feeling a muscular torso and a faint indent of a scar. "Stop that it tickles," a voice cracked her mindless trailing on the body.

"Sorry I forgot we slept together last night," Nami replied opening her eyes looking to see Luffy smiling at her.

"How could you forget?" Luffy asked his grin still big.

"It felt more like a dream is all," Nami replied unable to hide her smile any longer.

"How about I remind you," Luffy said wrapping an arm around Nami pulling her top of him. Nami smiled sitting up feeling Luffy's hardening manhood between her legs.

"Now that actually sounds like a good idea," Nami smiled moving herself on top of Luffy feeling his cock push into her pussy.

"Are you saying my ideas are bad?" Luffy asked as Nami lowered herself onto Luffy's member.

"I would never say that," Nami replied starting to build up a rhythm in her bouncing.

"Good," Luffy said moving his hand up Nami's sides until he reached her amble breasts. Nami moaned loudly as she felt Luffy tweaking her nipples as she bounced faster on his cock.

"Oh god, it feels so good!" Nami cried out feeling herself reaching her climax already.

"Ugh, Nami I'm going to cum already," Luffy grunted out sitting up locking his lips with Nami meshing their bodies together. Nami threw her head back feeling Luffy erupt inside of her, once they managed to regain their senses Luffy glanced to Nami with a grin.

"Now that's a wake up," Nami said with a grin lying on Luffy's chest.

* * *

Arlong sat on the deck watching the sun slowly rise over the horizon, his large Kiribachi beside him. "I thought you took the first watch?" a voice said from behind.

"Eh? Oh I didn't feel tired so I took the other watches," Arlong replied glancing over to see Jenifer walk up from the lower deck.

"Well you've been sleeping all day since I joined," Jenifer retorted looking at Arlong her intense orange eyes locked on him.

"What's that?" Arlong said seeing something in the distance.

"Just a single marine ship?" Jenifer said looked seeing the ship coming at them fast.

"Well one ship can't be too difficult," Arlong said grabbing his Kiribachi.

"Yeah let's take it down if they attack us," Jenifer replied grabbing her tonfa's on her hips. The ship came closer and close but no shot were fired. The ship stopped once it was close enough to board them.

"Lay down your arm's," A marine said stepping onto the ship.

"Fuck that," Jenifer replied with an evil grin.

"Then you pirates are hear by under arrest," the marine spoke again drawing a sword as more marine started to jump onto the ship.

"We won't go down without a fight," Arlong said lifting his Kiribachi over his head.

"Hell we aren't going to lose, we just joined how bad would that make us look," Jenifer said spinning her right tonfa before jumping at a group of marines followed by Arlong. Jenifer and Arlong battle the marines for what seemed like a century before they began to be pushed back. They had only managed to kill one or two marines.

"Well you bastards are well trained," Arlong said swinging his Kiribachi only to have three marines stop it.

"Every single marine here is strong enough to be a captain or higher," the head marine said still not having started in himself.

"Well fine then," Jenifer said cutting the bandages off her arms freeing her full might.

"I guess we are done playing around," Arlong said switching his Kiribachi to his right hand and swung again this time he cut through five marines and their swords, while Jenifer slashed through four marines and their loaded rifles.

"Holding back eh?" the marine spoke still holding his sword at the ready.

"Of course," Jenifer said as darkness engulfed her form. "Shattā-kotsu, Kowareta kiba, Kumonoue ni maiagaru, shiryō!" Jenifer's speed increased as she slashed through marine after marine making her way towards the head marine.

"Foolish girl," the marine spoke again swing his blade one before he was suddenly behind her.

"What?" Jenifer said looking behind her.

"Thirty five," the marine said as blood burst from cuts on Jenifer's arms.

"What the hell," Jenifer said dropping to her knees seeing his flash away again.

"Three hundred fifty seven," the marine spoke as one again blood erupted from cuts that formed on Jenifer's body rendering her useless.

"What kind of death fruit was that?" Arlong asked.

"Oh my I seem to be out of crew members," the marine said seeing he was the only one left.

"I asked…" Arlong started to shout before the marine vanished and appeared behind him.

"Six hundred," the marine spoke dropping Arlong to the ground as hundreds of cut opened on Arlong's body letting his blood spew out.

"What are you?" Arlong asked hitting the ground.

"I have the Ido Ido no mi," the marine said turning to see Nami walk up from the deck.

"What the?" Nami asked seeing all the marines' dead.

"Taste one hundred child," the marine said flashing behind Nami. "Now how did you manage to move in front of those cuts?" the marine turned to see Arlong over Nami having moved in the way.

"I'm not letting you hurt her," Arlong coughed up blood standing to face the Marine.

"You don't stand a chance Arlong," the marine grinned.

"Who are you?" Nami asked looking at the man. He had long black hair tied into dreadlocks and dark skin with bright green eyes.

"Vice-Admiral Akumu," Akumu said lifting his sword again. "Now die-" Akum started to say as a foot planted into his face.

"You will not touch Nami-sawn!" Sanji now stood between Akumu and Nami and Arlong.

"You wretched bastard," Akumu said his eyes filled with hate. "Six hundred sixty six," Akumu flashed behind Sanji and turned.

"Sword combat is more suited for me," Zoro said standing next to Sanji.

"You blocked all six hundred sixty six shots?" Akumu asked in slight shock not seeing a single cut appear.

"Easily," Zoro said with a grin.

"I am out matched," Akumu said disappearing along with the ship and all the marine bodies.

"Who the hell was that?" Sanji asked looking to see Arlong and Jenifer out in pools of blood.

"Shit, Chopper your needed!" Zoro shouted below deck.

"What happened?" Chopper asked running up with his medical tools.

"Some weird Marine kicked their asses," Zoro said as Chopper moved to Arlong first.

"How long were you fighting?" Chopper asked looking at Arlong working his best to stop the bleeding. Arlong did not speak having fallen unconscious seeing the marine had left.

* * *

The entire Straw Hat crew sat together excluding Arlong and Jenifer ad Luffy looked quite pissed. "How are they Chopper?" Luffy asked.

"Arlong is still critical but the bleeding as stopped, Jenifer is far better but still heavily wounded," Chopper said still worried.

"Arlong would be better but he covered me from that marines attack," Nami said biting her thumb nail.

"I have to thank him when he wakes up," Sanji said looking to see Nami was in perfect health.

"So do I," Nami said the image of Arlong over the top of her protecting her from harm was stuck in her mind.

"Who was that Marine?" Zoro asked.

"He said his name was Vice-Admiral Akumu," Jenifer said from the door way.

"You should be resting," Chopper said running over to Jenifer.

"I'm OK," Jenifer replied resting against the door way.

"What did he want?" Ussop asked not looking directly at Jenifer.

"What all other marines want. He wanted us to surrender and turn ourselves over to him," Jenifer said before leaving. "I'm going to lay down I'm tired,"

"We should keep our eyes out for marine ships they seem to be getting stronger," Sanji said blowing out some smoke.

* * *

Nami walked through the hall heading towards the medical bay, once there she looked in to see Arlong lying awake looking out the window. "Arlong, can I talk to you?" Nami asked.

"Sure," Arlong replied looking at Nami.

"Thanks," Nami came out right away.

"What for?" Arlong asked.

"You protected me from that Vice-Admiral," Nami said.

"I was simply doing what I said I would do," Arlong said looking at Nami.

"What changed you?" Nami asked.

"Someone died for me, much like how Bell-mare died for you," Arlong said shocking Nami.

"Really?" Nami asked.

"Yes, and now I can see why it hurt you so much. The pain you felt must have trumped what I felt," Arlong said thinking back to Impel Down. "I'm sorry for the pain I caused to you," Arlong said as a single tear ran down his face.

"It's ok Arlong, you've take a big step in paying forward," Nami said kissing Arlong on the cheek before she ran out of the medical bay.

* * *

Several days past and the Mugiwara Pirates hadn't found anything worth adventuring, Luffy lay on the deck smiling at the sky thinking about Nami, Arlong was up and moving again along with Jenifer whom had been spending a lot of time with Arlong. Zoro and Robin where still always beside each other. Chopper lay on the ground a few feet from Luffy along with Ussop who had been acting a little weird as of late talking about beauty in women more. Franky was trying to talk Nami into doing his pose, while Brook paid beautiful music with his violin.

"I'm bored!" Luffy shouted sitting up his eyes meeting Nami.

"Everyone is Luffy," Sanji said resting against a wall. Seeing Nami walk over to Luffy, her arms wrapped around Luffy's neck just before their lips met.

"WHOA! Go Luffy!" Zoro said seeing the two kiss.

"When did this happen?" Robin asked.

"No, Not you too Nami-swan!" Sanji cried out.

"I guess we never told them?" Nami said pulling away from Luffy to see everyone was looking at the either shocked or happy.

"Yeah we kind of forgot," Luffy said laughing.

"It happened a little over a week ago," Nami said as Luffy wrapped his arms around Nami.

"Well I guess I can't argue, I should have seen that coming from a mile away," Sanji said rethinking over what everyone had done for Nami, but Luffy did so much more even defeating Shiki the golden lion.

"Congrats Luffy," Ussop said lying back down.

"So how serious is it?" Robin asked making Nami blush.

"Ah that serious," Zoro replied kissing Robin's neck making her giggle.

"Whats next Arlong and Jenifer become a couple?" Sanji said looking to see Arlong and Jenifer standing next to each other.

"Tch," Arlong replied rolling his eyes.

"What would be so wrong about that," Jenifer said before clapping her hands over her mouth. "That came out wrong," Jenifer looked to see everyone laughing at her.

"Luffy and Nami sitting in a tree, Zoro and Robin in a bed, Arlong and Jenifer in a pool all of them K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Brook sang out making all of them blush.

"What the hell Brook?" Zoro asked.

"Sorry it's just such a lovely sight, though I don't have eyes! Yohohohoho," Brook laughed.

"I should rip off your flesh," Sanji growled.

"I don't have flesh either, Yohohohoho," Brook laughed again.

"Sanji isn't it just about supper time?" Luffy asked hearing I stomach growl.

"Yeah I'll go make food so I don't throw up out here," Sanji said walking below the deck. One by one everyone walked below leaving Arlong and Jenifer alone.

"Well that was interesting," Arlong said looking at Jenifer whom was still blushing over what she had said and what Brook had sang.

"I guess I should just say it," Jenifer said.

"Say what?" Arlong asked.

"I like you Arlong… A lot and I can't figure out why," Jenifer said now facing Arlong biting her lower lip lightly embarrassed to hell.

"You… You do?" Arlong asked shocked.

"Very much so," Jenifer said grabbing her triceps avoiding eye contact.

"Jenifer," Arlong said getting her attention.

"Ye-" Jenifer started to say before she felt Arlong kiss her. Jenifer's heart shoot to the high heavens at the feeling of Arlong's lips, her arms instinctively wrapped around Arlong's neck her hands running through his hair. Arlong moved his arms down Jenifer's body stopping on her hips. The two stayed stuck together for several minutes, finally they pulled apart Jenifer looked at Arlong her face was flushed as she waved air at herself trying to cool herself off.

"Well then," Arlong said surprised by how much he liked the kiss. He went to speak again but Jenifer ran below the deck leaving him alone. "Ok then.

* * *

Zoro set up his weights getting ready for one of his ungodly workouts as he looked to see Robin enter. "Hey babe," Zoro said lifting up his weights.

"How are you tonight my love," Robin asked smiling at Zoro.

"Quite well actually," Zoro said starting his reps as Robin sat in a chair she had moved into the gym so they could spend more time together. Robin went between reading and watching Zoro lift his incredibly heavy weights, she couldn't pull her eyes away from the sweat covered powerhouse for very long before they drifted back to him. Finally Zoro dropped his weights letting Robin know he was at the end of his training, she did her best to make it seem like she wasn't paying attention and was lost in her book.

"Having fun reading," Zoro asked walking over wiping himself down with a towel.

"It's a good story," Robin said back.

"I'm going to go shower, be back in a few," Zoro said leaving the gym.

_Oh I'm not missing out on that,_ Robin thought to herself as she closed her book after he left. Zoro stood in the shower feeling the hot water cascade down his muscular back. After a minute he noticed another feeling on his back, it was a hand. Zoro turned to see Robin had snuck into the shower with him, her naked body now stood before him.

"How come I don't feel like I'm getting clean," Zoro said trying to stop all his dirty thoughts.

"Let's see if I can help you get clean," Robin said closing the little distance they had between them. Zoro grinned moving his hands to Robin's sides groping her hips then her ass as she kissed at his neck.

"Yup definitely not getting clean," Zoro said jokingly as he grabbed Robing and pinned her against the wall, she reacted instantly wrapping her legs around his waist. Zoro buried his face into Robin's neck going between kissing and biting lightly leaning a red mark on her neck.

"Oh that tickles Zoro," Robin giggled feeling Zoro's cock push into her. Robin clapped one of her hands over her mouth trying not to scream to loudly, knowing it would be bad if someone thought she was in trouble.

"Come on scream for me I love hearing it," Zoro said as he continued to thrust into Robin, her hand left her mouth and slapped onto his back digging her nails in as the two kissed furiously yet passionately.

"Oh Zoro don't stop!" Robin cried out feeling herself reach her first climax already. Zoro could tell she was close she tightened her legs around his waist and her nails dug into his back more.

"Robin I'm going to cum!" Zoro grunted out as he felt Robin's pussy tighten on his cock enough so that he lost it and shot his seed straight into her. Zoro collapsed down along with Robin the two rested feeling the hot water rinse off the sweat they made.

"Best exercise of all," Robin said smiling as Zoro kissed her again.

"No argument's here," Zoro replied.

* * *

Luffy said on the deck looking at the moon his hands under his head acting as a pillow. "Mugiwara, I want to talk to you," Arlong said walking up to Luffy.

"Yeah what's up?" Luffy asked.

"What are your plans with Nami?" Arlong asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Luffy counter asked.

"I want to make sure you aren't toying with her," Arlong said.

"I would never. I love her," Luffy said now glaring at Arlong.

"Good, I would hate to have her hurt and I have to kill you," Arlong said walking away.

"shihihihihi, I see what you were getting at now," Luffy said smiling looking back up to the moon.

* * *

**~A/N~ There you have it Chapter four. Little shorter than I wanted but Chapter five should be bigger as I am planning on both combat and lots of loving haha.**

**As always rate and comment let me know how I am doing, hopefully C5 will be along soon.**

**P.S. if you are wonder how Arlong kissed Jenifer with his sharp nose... Yes that my best answer i can give you.  
**


	5. All Hell Breaks Lose

**Chapter Five: All Hell Breaks Lose**

**~A/N~ Note a lot of what happens is going on at the same time.**

The Mugiwara ship sailed over the seas looking for adventure as the crew lazed about the ship. "Man why can't we find an island worth exploring?" Luffy asked looking to Nami.

"Might just be a slow part of New World," Nami said looking through a spyglass.

"I see an island over there," Jenifer said pointing eastward.

"Let's go!" Luffy shouted.

"We don't even know what island that is," Nami argued.

"Doesn't matter I smell adventure!" Luffy shouted again.

"Fine, Franky bring us starboard and make for the island," Nami said as Franky steered the ship towards the island.

"Wow this place is a lot bigger than I thought," Luffy said as the reached a large island.

"Are those ruins?" Jenifer said looking at structures towering over the trees.

"I think they are," Robin replied looking at the buildings.

"Sweet let's begin the adventure!" Luffy said launching off.

"Luffy! Wait up!" Jenifer said running after him followed by Zoro, Sanji, and Arlong as Nami and Robin walked off the ship rather than run.

"I need to make a few repairs before I explore," Franky said looking at Ussop, Chopper and Brook.

"Maybe there are girls here… Maybe I can see panties!" Brook said running full speed off the ship to catch up with everyone else.

"I'm going to pass on that," Usopp said coming down with a case of Can't-get-on-this-island disease. Chopper didn't speak a word instead he just ran after Nami and Robin.

* * *

"How did I lose them?" Jenifer said looking around seeing nobody. She thought back and remembered the path split and she went left meaning everyone else must have gone right. "Oh great I got ditched,"

"Not entirely," Arlong's voice came from behind.

"Great mother of-" Jenifer said jumping not hearing Arlong behind her. "Arlong,"

"Yo," Arlong said now standing beside Jessica.

"You get lost too?" Jenifer asked.

"No I just followed you," Arlong said making Jessica blush.

"Oh, how sweet of you," Jenifer said taking a step closer to Arlong whom instantly embraced her meshing their lips together. Arlong's arms wrapped tightly around Jenifer's waist, while her hands ran through is long black hair. The two continued to kiss their bodies pressed together using their gills to breath make it so they didn't have to pull away to get air.

After the two finally pulled part Jenifer grinned at Arlong. "What's that smile for?" Arlong asked as Jenifer closed the distance again her hand rubbing his crotch.

"Take a wild guess," Jenifer smiled her free hand unzipping her sleeveless trench coat. Arlong said nothing instead he moved his hands to her hips sliding his hands upwards until he reached her shoulders pulling her trench coat down showing she wore no bra but bandages under her coat instead.

"What do we have here," Arlong said pulling at Jenifer's bandages.

"Cannons," Jenifer said with a giggle, Arlong leaned down to kiss Jenifer's neck careful not to stab her with his nose. He continued to kiss his way down Jenifer's body reaching her surprisingly large breasts. Jenifer continued to run her fingers through Arlong's long black hair while his hands ran down her arms pulling off the bandages.

Arlong felt his shirt get pulled off leaving the two in just their pants. Jenifer felt Arlong lift her up carrying her into the nearest ruins so they wouldn't be seen. Jenifer managed to grab most of their cloths before she was completely in Arlong's arms. Once in the ancient destroyed building the two quickly started pulling at each other's pants. "Feisty aren't we," Arlong said getting Jenifer to blush.

"And you're much better?" Jenifer asked seeing she was already naked before him. Arlong simply shrugged and took Jenifer into his arm's again meshing their bodies together.

"Are you saying you want to stop?" Arlong asked kissing her neck.

"Not at all," Jenifer replied as Arlong laid her onto the ground. "Skip the foreplay. To horny,"  
"As you wish," Arlong said readying to penetrate Jenifer. "And you are sure,"

"With all my heart," Jenifer replied wrapping her arms around Arlong's neck. Arlong smiled and started to push into Jenifer, He started slow allowing her to adjust to the girth of his intruding member.

"Let me know if it hurts," Arlong said continuing to push in slowly.

"No problem… it hurts… but don't stop," Jenifer said her finger's starting to dig into Arlong's back. Arlong stopped feeling his manhood reach Jenifer's Hymen.

"Last and final chance," Arlong started to say before Jenifer bucked her hips forward making his cock rip through her hymen and fully deflowering her.

"That answer it for you," Jenifer asked feeling Arlong start building up his rhythm. Arlong nodded and started to pick up his pace feeling that Jenifer had finally adjusted to his size.

"Damn it you're freaking tight," Arlong groaned out.

"What did… You expect… I was… a VIRGIN… and you are… FUCKING big," Jenifer replied stressing certain words as Arlong managed to find her G spot. "Oh fuck don't stop!"

Arlong gave a chuckle and started thrusting in faster and harder already loving to hear Jenifer squealing underneath him. "I don't think I can last much longer," Arlong grunted out feeling his manhood being tightly coiled by Jenifer's pussy.

"Nor can I," Jenifer replied wrapping her legs around Arlong's waist. Arlong hoisted Jenifer up and pinned her against the wall his back coated in a layer of sweat.

"Here it comes," Arlong grunted feeling he was about to erupt. All at once he felt Jenifer tighten as she obtained her first orgasm. Jenifer threw her head back in an ecstasy filled scream as she fell into a euphoria filled ocean. Arlong collapsed backwards letting Jenifer rest on top of him, Jenifer rested her head on Arlong's chest hearing his heartbeat.

"Shit, did you hear that?" Jenifer asked sitting up having heard a cannon.

"Fuck marines!" Arlong said as the two scrambled to dress. They both managed to dress and grab their weapons when an absurd amount of marines came running towards them.

Jenifer's entire form started to become engulfed by the dark energy that was her strongest attack. "Shattā-kotsu, Kowareta kiba, Kumonoue ni maiagaru, shiryō!" Jenifer shouted causing the dark energy to erupt off her getting the marines to stop.

"Let's cut them up!" Arlong shouted launching off towards the marines while Jenifer took the other way. The two hacked and slashed through the marines fighting with everything they had.

"I hope the rest of the crew knows we need help," Jenifer said as she ripped through marine after marine.

* * *

Luffy sat inside a building Nami next to him. "Where did everyone go?" Luffy asked looking at Nami seeing she was smiling at him. "What? Is there something on my hat?" Luffy grabbed his hat looking it over.

"No I was just thinking," Nami replied still smiling as Luffy took her into his arms.

"Shishishishishi,"

"What are you laughing about?" Nami asked feeling as she felt Luffy's hands start groping her breasts gently caressing them. Luffy pushed Nami onto the sole standing table in the entire building pinning her down.

"I can't help it I just laugh when I think about us," Luffy said before he planted a kiss to Nami's neck.

"Luffy we shouldn't someone might hear us," Nami said trying to contain her moans.

"I don't think you want me to stop though," Luffy said trying not to laugh. Nami felt a shiver go down her spine as Luffy flicked her nipples under her bar.

"Don't stop," Nami moaned lightly as Luffy pulled off her bra. Luffy started kissing his way down Nami's body already having put what she likes most to memory. His kisses stalled at her neck for a moment knowing it caused her to squirm as he always hit a ticklish spot.

Luffy gave Nami's neck a long kiss before he continued down her body his hands already pulling away at her pants. Nami moaned more and more as Luffy trailed down her body kissing what felt like every inch of her. Luffy reached Nami's pants and quickly removed them from the variable, her womanhood now felt Luffy's breath causing Nami to squirm a little; Luffy slid his tongue over her making a loud moan escape Nami's lips.

Nami moaned loudly as Luffy's tongue slipped into her as his hands ran up her body until they reached her luscious mounds. "Oh Luffy!" Nami cried out trying to hold back from cumming. Luffy picked up his pace knowing Nami was close to her climax. Nami trembled as she lost control and felt herself cum, Luffy laughed lightly as he pulled back seeing Nami panting.

"Better than any meat," Luffy grinned as Nami grabbed onto him exchanging their places.

"My turn," Nami said as she unbuttoned Luffy's red shirt and started kissing his muscular chest stopping at the scar on his chest for a few kisses before descending down his body. Nami reached Luffy's pants seeing a large bulge; she slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his jean shorts freeing his large member. Nami couldn't help but lick her lips as she lowered her head towards Luffy's erect cock. Her tongue slowly ran up the length of Luffy's cock lubing it up before she wrapped her lips around his head and started to suck him down. She always found she had to stop about half way to ready herself so she did not gag on his hard member. Nami was happy she could hold her breathe for quite a while letting her really work over Luffy's cock, her tongue rubbed the underside of his throbbing dick making Luffy moan and groan.

"Man you are good at this Nami," Luffy groaned out his hands on her head. Nami moaned lightly onto Luffy's cock as she started to rub herself. Luffy fought to hold back erupting into Nami's mouth, he wanted to put every load into her pussy. Nami started bobbing her head fast wanting to taste his seed, her tongue still worked over what she could.

"Nami I can't hold back any longer," Luffy said as he saw Nami didn't even slow down, Nami continued to suck and moan on Luffy's cock until she felt him erupt straight into her throat. Nami held her spot until she felt his last spurt of seed shoot out. Luffy rested backward feeling Nami crawl on top of him.

"I'm ready for more," Nami said. "And you seem to be as well," Nami could feel Luffy's hard erection already pushing at her pussy. Luffy smiled and placed his hands on Nami's hips sliding his cock into her, Nami instantly moaned feeling Luffy stretch her.

"Ah Nami you feel so good," Luffy groaned as he watched Nami bounce on top of him her large breasts bouncing in unison. Luffy sat upwards pressing their bodies together and locking their lips, Luffy started thrusting up as Nami bounced down increasing their pleasure.

"Oh Luffy don't stop. I love this so much," Nami moaned out feeling Luffy's cock throbbing inside her, easily pushing against her womb. Luffy picked up his thrusting feeling Nami's pussy start to coil tighter around him. Nami dug her nails into Luffy's back the ecstasy he was able to give her was nearly mind shattering.

"Nami I'm going to cum," Luffy said pulling Nami's head back letting him kiss her neck.

"So am I don't stop!" Nami screamed out feeling herself reach the peak of her climax throwing over the edge into her euphoric orgasm. The two collapsed covered in sweat their hair matted down.

"Man that always feels so good," Luffy said kissing Nami's cheek.

"We should get dressed in case Zoro or Sanji find us," Nami said looking for her panties.

"I guess," Luffy replied grabbing his boxers and shorts. The two finished dressing and suddenly heard the sound of cannon fire.

"I think the marines are trying again," Nami said grabbing her climate staff off her holster as Luffy cracked his knuckles.

"How dare they interrupt our adventure!" Luffy growled stepping out of the ruins to see Marines running at him with swords draw.

"Gomu Gomu Rapid Fire!" Luffy shouted his Gatling attack demolished all of the marines in seconds. More and more marines kept coming as Brook and Chopper arrived being chased by a large amount of Marines.

"Well then that's enough of that," brook said unsheathing his cane sword. "Kasuri Uta: Fubuki Giri," Brook ran past the marines cutting them with lighting fast attacks. Luffy looked to see yet still more marines came.

"What the hell? Where are they all coming from?" Nami asked.

"Get to the Ship!" Luffy yelled out.

* * *

Robin and Zoro walked through the ruins hand in hand. "See anything interesting?" Robin asked.

"Other than you no," Zoro replied with a grin pulling Robin closer to him so he could wrap his arm around her shoulders.

"You are trying to start something here aren't you?" Robin asked with a smile her arm moving down onto Zoro's waist. Before she could react Zoro had in against a wall and his lips against hers, thought she initially paused Robin quickly embraced Zoro. Robin ran her hands up Zoro's chest feeling his strong muscular chest, as her long black hair fell down in front of her face. Zoro moved a hand up and removed the hair from Robin's eyes letting them gaze into each other's eyes whilst Zoro's other hand pulled away Robin's Sari skirt.

"Feel free to stop me," Zoro said knowing Robin was going to say something about being seen.

"I had no intention of stopping you," Robin said as she summoned hands from the wall to start pulling off Zoro's cloths.

"No fair you get help," Zoro growled as the hands removed his sash and coat, Robin's real hands continued to run up and down Zoro's chest feeling his scars under her fingers. Zoro suddenly moved catching Robin's attention seeing he was pulling off her vest.

"Oh Zoro," Robin moaned out as Zoro's hands groped her large breasts. Robin's legs moved up Zoro's legs until they were wrapped around his waist. Zoro did not hesitate to rip off Robin's panties and removed his pants.

"I can't wait any longer," Zoro said looking deep into Robin's eyes as he shoved his hardened cock into her. Each inch of his manhood made Robin cry out in pleasure, Robin wrapped her arms around Zoro's thick neck pulling her closer locking their lips. Zoro picked up his pace the moment Robin's lips hit his, causing the two to moan heavily in their kiss. Before they could really get into their rumpus love making they heard the sound of cannon.

"Shit," they both said pulling apart and throwing their clothes on.

"We have to get to the ship," Robin said tying her sari skirt on as Zoro tied his sash back on leaving the coat around his waist.

"Lead the way," Zoro said following Robin as the two took off.

* * *

"Coup De Vent!" Franky shouted shooting marines off the Thousand Sunny.

"Midori Boshi: Sargasso," Usopp fired his sling shot at more marines. "Well this sucks," Usopp saw more marine ships sailing towards their location.

"Just keep fighting the guys should be back soon and we can make our escape," Franky said as Sanji ran onto the boat.

"Anyone else get back yet?" Sanji asked kicking a marine off the ship.

"Not yet," Franky replied throwing his fist at a marine.

"Oni Giri!" Zoro appeared ripping through several marines.

"Cien Fleur: Rintou," Robin's voice echoed out as hands started grabbing marines and put them into her deadly clutches.

"Gumo Gumo, Rubber Rain!" Luffy echoed from above his machine gun like attacked rained down crushing marines.

"Kasuri Uta: Fubuki Giri," Brook appeared behind several marines.

"Kung Fu Point," Chopper rolled in kicking several marines. Moments after the arrival of the crew the marines seemed to have completely stopped attacking.

"What we are all together and they stop?" Luffy asked looking around.

"Where are Jenifer and Arlong?" Nami asked.

"Oh no our crew isn't whole yet we can't leave!" Luffy yelled.

* * *

Jenifer and Arlong continued to fight getting more desperate by the moment. "The rest of the crew must be very busy," Jenifer said cutting down another marine her exhaustion was catching up quickly. "I've never been in my Dragon Essence form for this long,"

"Keep going, they have to run out soon," Arlong said turning just in time to narrowly dodge and sword.

"My My look what I have found," a familiar voice rang out.

"Akumu," Jenifer turned seeing the deadly Vice-Admiral.

"This time you will die," Akumu said with a grin.

"I think not," Jenifer replied seeing Akumu disappear, he reappeared behind Jenifer swinging his blade downwards in an attempt to slice off her arm.

"Jenifer!" Arlong shouted out seeing the blade come down, just as the blade would have hit skin Jenifer managed to roll out of the way narrowly escaping the loss of her arm.

"Fine the hard way," Akumu danced backwards taking a strange stance his sword above his head and sheathed. "Rhapsody of the Departed!" Akumu said and then he was simply gone.

"What now?" Jenifer looked for Akumu. Arlong dropped to his knees as a blade cut through his legs, Jenifer turned in time to see a flash then nothing.

"The Rhapsody of the Departed is Akumus most powerful attack," A marine said stepping backwards. Jenifer closed her eyes knowing they would only server to trick her. With her eyes closed she could hear the faint sound of music in the air.

"He's using musical notes to clear his mind and focus his att-" Jenifer started to say before a blade priced her stomach.

"Well done child. But to slow it seems," Akumu said ripping his sword out of Jenifer's stomach ripping her entire belly open and dropping her to the ground barely alive.

"Nice one sir," a marine said.

"She will be dead in a few," Akumu said turning to Arlong his eyes locked on him his grip on his Kiribachi tightened as he lost himself in rage.

"Come then oblivion awaits you-" Akumu felt something rip into his back. He glanced back to see Jenifer had managed to get to her knees and imbed one of her tonfas into his back. "Bitch, Five thousand strikes!" Akumu flashed behind Jenifer coating her entire body in cuts, a moment passed and Jenifer's blood erupted from the cuts.

"DIE!" Arlong shouted at Akumu.

"When did you?" Akumu asked turning to see Arlong was right infront of him his Kiribachi just about to cut the Vice-Admiral straight in two.

"Fuck," Akumu's final words echoed as Arlong's mighty weapon ripped the deadly swordsman in two from head to toe.

"The Vice-Admiral is dead! Retreat!" a marine yelled as everyone ran for their lives.

"Jenifer!" Arlong scrambled over to his lover her body was soaked in blood yet her heart beat was still there.

"To bad so sad," Akumu's voice echoed out standing a few feet away.

"Vice-Admiral Akumu!" a marine yelled.

"You killed an after image," Akumu said. "Now it's your turn,"

"I won't fail!" Arlong growled.

"Rhapsody of the Departed!" Akumu's voice echoed as he disappeared. Metal clashed against metal as Arlong turned to see Zoro standing behind him.

"Gum Gum: Jet Pistol!" Luffy's voice rang out smashing into Akumu's side throwing him into a building.

"So it seems the other marines failed," Akumu said pulling out a gun and firing it into the sky before he was gone.

"A… Arlong," Jenifer tried to speak as Arlong held Jenifer's hand.

"Don't die. Please don't die," Arlong held back his tears the best he could, that was until Jenifer's hand touched his cheek.

"Don't change," Jenifer said her eyes closing slowly as her hand dropped.

Rest of the Mugiwara Pirates arrived to see Luffy, Zoro standing by Arlong whom held a body.

"Arlong?" Nami got his attention.

"Jenifer is gone," Arlong said sitting up yet not turning his gaze away from the bloodied body of Jenifer Salvador.

"No she can't die she just became our Nakama!" Luffy shouted his eyes went to Chopper seeing him running up.

"Chopper, fix her," Luffy said as Chopper reached Jenifer's body.

"She's still alive!" Chopper said.

"She is? But her pulse was gone," Arlong said in shock.

"It will be close, she has lost a lot of blood and her pulse is very very weak." Chopper said working desperately as Luffy and Zoro pulled Arlong away giving Chopper room to work.

* * *

Akumu appeared in a dark room his cloths were tattered and sweat soaked his shirt. "Back already kumu-kun?" a feminine voice said.

"Yeah I can't beat the Mugiwara by myself it seems," Akumu said looking to a short blonde haired woman.

"Damn you're back ya pussy?" a very large man said.

"Yeah I'm going to need help," Akumu said.

"Fine whose help do you want?" the large man asked.

"Ironwall, Deadeye, Cy, and you," Akumu said.

"Really all four of us?" the man asked.

"Yeah Ironwall's defenses will be perfect for Luffy, Deadeye's devil fruit is perfect for Black leg Sanji, Cy's imeansely powerful offensive power can defeat Zoro, and you can take down the rest of the crew," Akumu said.

"And who are you going to target?" the man asked.

"Arlong and Brook," Akumu said. The man picked up a Den Den Mushi.

"Get Vice-Admiral Ironwall, Rear Admiral Deadeye, and Admiral Cy," the man said.

"As you command Fleet Admiral Vadim," the Den Den Mushi replied.

* * *

**~A/N~ this chapter ends with a little bit of a cliff hanger I will try to have the next out soon.**

**I did a little research and found there can be up to two Fleet Admirals at a time so I put this guy to be alongside Sakazuki, that's why I made Fleet Admiral Vadim. These new char's may last a while or may die off not sure will depend on how I like them.**

**I may come out with a mini 'what these char's look like' chapter before the next one.**


End file.
